Death & Rebirth
by LN SE7EN
Summary: Ash along with Max, Brock and May must help a Pokemon of unknown origin before she passes away. The problem...Team Rocket. Contains Advanceshipping and its a oneshot, Please Read & Review.


Death & Rebirth

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, it is owned by Nintendo and by Game Freak.

Rated T for Mild Language and some mature situations.

A/N: This fic will be primarily based on the bittersweet episode "Last Of The Starmakers" from Courage the Cowardly Dog.."

_**"The fate of destruction is also the joy of rebirth."**_

_We seem to have picked up some activity in Sector 180. Please stand by over._

_Roger that, we have confirmed activity. Using Satellite to magnify activity._

_What is that..._

Space, the most expansive place in all of existence and perhaps one of the most beautiful. The Universe has always held plenty of mysteries that can range to several things.

There is now something graceful flying among those nebulas. A pokemon, the rarest of all Pokemon. For only a few have ever existed. In fact it was so rare that it wasnt even registered in the Pokemon Archives for one has actually never been seen. It flew creating the stars that clouded the heavens. She stopped and looked around as she was looking for her mate. At last, he came and they wrapped around each other in loving embrace.

These two were unfortunately the last of their kind. She was waiting to tell him something, that would make the both of them happy. However she would never again have the opportunity. A star was rapidly increasing in size, turing into a Red Supergiant.

Both were trying hard to escape, however fully knowing they cannot outrun it. The male attaches himself to the star so that it could prevent growing, thus giving her the chance to escape. His entire body was scalding due to the intense heat.

The female knew this and left, looking back at her mate with teary eyes. He did the same and waved goodbye to her. He performed the ultimatium and he caused himself to self-destruct. The star did the same and a brilliant supernova was showcased. The female teared as she knew that her mate was gone. But what hurt her even more was the fact that he never knew that he had children.

She glided through space alone with her offspring eggs in hand, she headed towards her destination, Earth.

_The Unknown object is approaching Earth at a steady rate. Estimated time of Impact 20 Minutes._

_Assemble a team and go towards the Impact Zone. Whatever this is I want ever single detail of this, do I make my self clear?_

_Yes, Boss._

Giovanni looked at the window that was in his office. "We might have found a new species of Pokemon." he said gleefully.

Meanwhile...

"Hey look at that!" May said as she looked up at the night sky.

"What is that?" Ash asked as he was munching on Brock's chowder. Then Max and Brock looked up and saw something shining in the night sky.

"It's a Supernova." Max stated. "Hmm its pretty rare to see one."

They were camping out in the middle of the woods that was overlooking a lake. The moon was dimly bright and the image was being mirrored from the lake. Nothing could be heard except the soft crackling of the fire and the chirping of crickets.

"Why is that Max?" his sister questioned. Her brother wasn't only good in Pokemon but also had a knack for Astronomy.

"Well a Supernova is caused when a star cannot contain itself due to the fact that it lacks certain elements. However, Supernovas are rare to be seen because, it happens in only the briefest of moments or the fact that the star is so far away that it can't be seen. This Supernova indicates that a star nearby exploded."

"Hmm thats interesting." May simply stated.

After they were done eating the cleaned everything up and headed back to their tents. However, Ash did not return to his tent.

"Hey Ash aren't you going to sleep?" Brock asked.

"Not yet, I'm gonna be at the lake for a while." he replied. Brock, May and Max nodded and headed back to their tents.

Ash walked to the shoreline of the lake and sat upon a boulder that was smooth. He laid down on the boulder and looked at the night sky. The boulder was cool and itself provided comfort to the boy and to his Pikachu. They looked at the bright light that was still being emitted after the Supernova explosion.

"Hey Ash." May said as she came behind the boy.

"May, how come your not sleeping?" Ash asked.

"Sleep doesn't come to me that easily." she responded. "Can I sit with you?"

He scooted to the left to give her some space. "Yeah, of course."

May sat and also lied down the boulder and saw that Pikachu was lightly sleeping on his chest. Yet she paid her main attention to Ash, the boy that she began to develop feelings for and that grew stronger each day. These feelings have plagued her mind, she didn't know what she was experiencing but she liked it.

"Ash what are you planning to do once your're done here in Hoenn?" May asked with curiousity.

"Head back to Pallet Town and head for Sinnoh." he replied. "What about you? What are you planning to do May?"

May pondered and pondered. "I may go to Johto to participate in contests with Drew and Harley."

"Oh." he answered, his voice having a tinge of sadness.

Ash couldn't fight it, he was going to miss May when she leaves. There was something about her that was different. She reminded of him in so many ways. The way they act. Ash never knew was the one to show affection and if he did show any he would be oblivious to it. However when it came to May in particular he developed something for her. He thought it was the same thing that involved with Misty, but with them it was more of a sibling relationship, case in point their constant squabbling. When it came to May, it was a much more different manner.

"What the hell is that?" Ash was puzzled as he saw a bright light heading in their direction.

"I don't know." May replied but then she began to get worried as the bright light began to get much more close in their direction. It then began to shift in direction. They heard the rumbling that it produced and they saw the light impact near the west of them. The light was slowly emitted.

Ash and May heard the bustling sounds coming from the tent, they saw Max and Brock coming out of the tent. By this time Pikachu was already awake from the noise of the impact.

"What was that sound?" the both of them said in unison.

"Something crashed over there." May informed them as she pointed to the dimly light that was being made.

"We have to check it out." Ash insisted. All of them agreed and began to go walking in the woods. Ash carried the flashlight to guide them. Whatever it was, it landed near the campsite so it wasn't that large of a walk. They walked through through the woods and saw some Pokemon were slightly worried at the site. Pikachu was in battle stance, preparing for battle whenever it was needed.

They approached the site and saw vaguely saw something as they got closer they were in a state of shock. They couldn't believe what they were looking and they didn't know what they were looking at.

"Is that a Pokemon?" Max asked.

"Let me check." Ash said as he got out his Pokedex. He pointed the scanner towards the

thing so that it could be identifed.

"Data Unknown, Pokemon not verfied." it stated. That even puzzled them even more.

"It must not be a registered in the Archives." then Max came to an exciting conclusion. "It could be a new species of Pokemon.

The new Pokemon was terrified of its surroundings. She did not know who these things that were talking were. Her eyes depicted her terror.

"She's scared." Brock inquired. The three looked at the her face and saw that he was right.

"Don't worry." Ash calmly stated. "We are not going to hurt you." Then he walked towards it. Her eyes began to squint as her fear began to grow but then she let her eyes open slightly and looked to the side and saw that Ash was actually petting her.

"You are not going to hurt me?" a voice came about.

"Where did that come from?" May asked puzzled. Then all of them got their attention on the unknown Pokemon.

"Of course we are not going to hurt you, why would we?" Ash responded.

"Thank You." she responded her voice sill quivered with sadness. She then gathered her eggs and placed them underneath her.

"Oh! You are having babies!" May responded happily. Where's the father?"

The response was her eyes began to shed tears as she relived those painful moments. Then Ash and his friends were enveloped in her memories as they saw everything began to unravel. They witnessed everything. From their undying loving embrace to their painful seperation. Soon it was all over and May shed tears of her own as those thoughts circled around her mind. The image of her husband sacrificing himself so that she could survive as they waved goodbye to each other was forever scorched in her head. And it was up to this point they realized that the Supernova that they witnessed earlier was the ending result of his sacrifice, perhaps the symbol of his undying love for her.

"I-I'm sorry..." May stuttered as she held back her tears. Ash held a comforting hand for May. Max, Brock and Ash were trying to suppress their emotions but what they saw was by far one of the most painful things they have ever seen.

They heard the sound of helicopters coming and saw a couple of helicopters with search lights beaming at the Pokemon. Then cars and trailers came by to the impact zone. All of these vehicles were emblazoned with the letter R on the side.

"Team Rocket..." Ash growled. Then he saw a silhouette of three figures walking towards them. It was none other than Jessie, James and Meowth. However they spared them their motto.

"Its the twerps." James stated with his rather cool demeanor.

"Well then we have to take care of them first." Jessie inquired. Then out of nowhere Ash, May, Brock and Max felt that they couldn't move. They looked to the side and saw that they were being restrained from the organization's lackeys. Pikachu was trapped in a container before it even hd the chance to attack.

"Send them to the cages." another female voice added. They looked around and saw that another two members of Team Rocket approached them, Butch and Cassidy.

"Hey this is our operation!" Meowth exclaimed.

"Not for long, the boss told us to replace you. Now we are the ones running this operation now stand back." Cassidy remarked.

Ash along with the rest of the group were dragged into cages. Pikachu was seperated from them and their Pokeballs were also confiscated. They looked and saw that the Pokemon was being put in somesort of long table with machinery surrounding it. Then right next to it, the eggs were put in a special container.

"We have to help them!" May insisted.

"AHH!" Ash yelled as he clutched on to his arm for dear life. Everyone took noticed as this was happening.

"AHH!" the same yell was heard as they saw a syringe being placed under her skin. Her eyes began to water with pain.

Ash clutched on to his arm as he stood up and saw Pikachu in the container he was confined in. Ash nodded to Pikachu as he signal.

"What's happening?" May asked worriedly.

"It must be when Ash first touched that Pokemon. They must be connected so whatever she's feeling, he's feeling too."

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu cried as it unleashed its Thunderbolt attack. The energy that was being contained inside couldn't hold anymore and the container simply cracked open like an egg.

Pikachu jumped out from the remains of the conatiner and scurried towards the cage in which they were being kept. Pikachu once again yelled as he unleashed his attack. It was successful as the lock broke and causing them to escape.

"Hey the kids escape!" a couple of the thugs yelled as they ran towards them.

"Pikachu...use Thunderbolt!" Ash grunted as held on to his arm it was still hurting immensely.

Pikachu's Thunderbolt fried the thugs in a cinch and then they moved foward towards where they have the unknown Pokemon captive. They arrived at the table and saw the Pokemon's eyes filled with dread, then they looked at her body, it was beginning to be dull in color and she looked weak than usual. Then they felt they were being restrained again.

"You think you can escape that easily?" Butch said as he walked towards them.

"She's going to die." Ash said.

"Who cares. We have her eggs anyway. So in case one goes out we can always use another." Butch stated.

Ash fumed at this statement. He began to wiggle his way out but then was held by another of Team Rocket's thugs. "She has a soul! She's a living thing!" Ash yelled in fury. Pikachu was about to attack but was also restrained by another of Team Rocket's henchmen wearing an electric proof suit.

"Like I said, I don't give a shit." Butch replied then Cassidy walked beside Butch.

"What should we do with them?" he asked.

"We need an audience." Cassidy replied in a hated manner.

The group struggled as they witnessed that the Pokemon had a several syringes being pricked through its skin. The Pokemon held muffled screams as it the syringes made contact with its skin. Ash began to hurt more than usual as he too felt those syringes entering his flesh.

"Ash!" May cried as she struggled to escape but could only cry as she was helpless to do anything.

Not far from where they were, James, Jessie and Meowth were witnessing the event unfolding before their eyes.

"She's not gonna make it...and if she doesn't make it neither do her babies." Meowth said filled with guilt.

James and Jessie were filled with regret for being part of this operation. Their job was to capture Pokemon but this went way beyond that. This was just plain brutality. They somehow felt the pain that the Pokemon was feeling. They felt at odds with themselves, they want to help the so called twerps. However if they do, the boss will know and how knows what could happen to them.

Then they remembered a quote that they heard before. It was a quote that was very peculiar but it still maintained its message clearly.

"Living a life filled with regret is like living with a terminal illness, you'll die sooner if left untreated."

That alone was their motivation.

Back at the laboratory setup. The Pokemon was weak, her body was going limp and her eyes were draining of life. Ash wasn't going limp but the feeling of the constant assault of the feeling of syringes was taking a toll on him.

"STOP IT!" May cried. She couldn't bear to see this.

Butch , Cassidy and the rest of Team Rocket including its scientist were just chuckling at May's feeble attempts to make them stop. May felt like she was going to collapse. The pain was getting to her and it was unbearable. This was Team Rocket's finest hour. For the first time, they held the upper hand.

"Seviper use Poison Tail!" a female voice cried. Then out of the blue a Seviper lashed at all the thugs with its tail. Freeing Ash and everyone else, including Pikachu. May rushed over to Ash.

"Ash are you okay?" May asked with her puffy red eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ash grunted as he got up and was soon caught in a hug by May. He was blushing scarlet red.

"Cacnea use Pin Missile!" a male voice cried. Then Cacnea unleashed its attack and destroyed ever single bit of machinery.

Butch and Cassidy were angry at the sudden attacks that were caused. Then they looked at all the smoke an saw two silhouette figures that were walking towards them. It was Jessie and James.

"You guys are in for it now." Butch warned as the both of them reached for their pokeballs. "Wait...where the hell are they?" they both screamed in unison.

"Umm looking for these?" Meowth asked gleefully as he held both Cassidy and Butch's Pokeballs.

"You son of a..." but before Butch was about to finish he and Cassidy were catapaulted towards the wall thanks to Seviper's headbutt. The both of them were knocked unconscious.

Then as everything was settled down Ash and his friends and looked around and saw that some of the thugs and scientists were grunting in pain. Then they saw Team Rocket opening the container that held the eggs.

"What are you guys doing?" Brock questioned.

"These eggs are about to hatch! We need to put them underneath her, if we don't they won't survive." James warned as he grabbed a couple of eggs.

"What are you waiting for...HELP US!" Jessie shouted.

Everyone nodded and rushed towards Team Rocket as they grabbed the eggs and placed underneath the Pokemon for warmth. Her body was shriveling up. Their troubles got worse as the majority of the thugs got up and began to walk towards them.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded.

"Seviper use Headbutt!" Jessie commanded.

"Cacnea use Pin Missile!" James cried.

The attacks were too much for the thugs to handle and collapsed to the floor. Not moving with a single inch. Then they realized that this was the perfect time to do something else. They grabbed Butch, Cassidy and The other Team Rocket members including their scientists and hauled to the cage that they were locked up in the first place. And to make sure they stay locked up for good, they confiscated all weapons and Pokeballs. After that was done they headed back to the table and waited for the ending result.

Silence...

"Did we make it?"

_Ba-thump, Ba-Thump_. Heartbeats. They looked at the Pokemon and saw that underneath her, something was glowing a brilliant white. Then they saw her babies popped out of her and silently head into space. The Pokemon cried in joy that her babies were finally born. Everyone else was also held tears of joy, for being part of a Miracle, the Miracle of Birth.

She slowly got off the table and headed towards an outfield of fresh grass. They followed her until she stopped. They all stared into the sky as they saw the babies made their first newborn stars, it formed into a constellation, it formed the shape of a heart. The sky was turning into a Tangerine Orange as the morning sun was steadily approaching now as the the Pokemon shifted its position to meet the gaze of all of them.

"Thank you...all of you." she said with her last breaths. She felt extremely weak, she wasn't suited for these conditions. Yet it was during her last moments that made her so happy. She saw her offspring being born, and produce their first stars. It was then and only then that she realized...they made it because of _him._ His sacrifice made it all possible. And thanks to these humans, to see his sacrifice not go vain.

She then decided to at least give them back something...a token of appriciation. She used the last of power to make one last star. However this star was different than any other star. For one, it was smaller, however the creation was simply stunning, then soon after using some of the earth's own resources and her own power she produced a crystal that encases the mini-star. She gave it to Ash.

Ash was completely speechless at this moment. The pain that he suffered by being connected with the Pokemon was now replaced by something worse. He knew it was coming, it was just a matter of time. The worse experience was by far was seeing the death of Lucario, and now it seems fate is playing another cruel form of Deja Vu. He now saw the unique star in his hands, it was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. This definitely beats any jewelry that he has ever seen. The star ray's was causing the crystal to produce the entire color spectrum.

_"Love the greatest of all emotions. You are filled with love and compassion. You seek May Maple, and I could happily say to you, she feels the same for you."_

Ash looked at her with blurry eyes as tears began to fill his eyes. _She _had a gentle smile on her face, and its with that smile she softly closed her eyes. Ash fell down to the floor as he felt anger began to pour into his body. He punched the muddy floor as he blamed himself for her passing. The star by this time was on the side.

"Dammit...Dammit." he grumbled as he punched the floor.

May immediately ran to Ash's side, she kneeled down as she tried to console the boy. Her eyes were also on the edge of brimming tears. He hugged him.

"It's not your fault..." May softly said as she tried to hold back her tears. He continued punching the ground but then he felt his gloves are tearing and his knuckles are beginning to bleed. May in reaction cupped his fists with tenderness. Ash unflexed his fists and surrendered to her touch. Both let their tears run free, as they looked at everyone else who too was also sharing in their grief and pain.

Then the saw the morning sun peeping out through and felt the wind blowing harder than usual. The wiped the tears from their eyes to see what was going on and they saw something that was surreal.

"What-What's going on!" Jessie, James and Meowth cried.

The Pokemon was decomposing and she was being mingled with the wind, like dust. The sun made the dust shine in a barrage of colors. Then as soon as it began it finished. The dust settled down to the floor, the sunlight was hitting the floor and was growing in size, but the ground began to change as flowers were growing in an unusually speedy pace and eventually bloomed at the same time.

The pain in their hearts were once again replaced by something else...something brighter. Ash and May got up to see this phenomenon at its glory. This was something that was truly unbelieveable. From making stars in the heavens to making a garden on Earth, now that's the true mystery of life. All of them had a slight smile crept on their faces.

Team Rocket, felt at peace with themselves. Yet they have another problem, they couldn't be seen conversing with the enemy. They already are in serious trouble as it is. Yet they have some consolation, Butch, Cassidy and everyone else were beaten to a pulp that they have most likely developed amnesia. So to further make sure they aren't in any serious trouble, they left in their fashion.

"Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!" they yelled as they sped off to the woods, with their Pokemon in hand. The group sighed as they left. "I guess Team Rocket isn't so bad after all." Max declared.

"Yup who would have thought." Brock replied.

They walked back to the campsite. Ash held the star and looked at May who was holding his hand. As they reached the camping site they headed to the lake alone. Brock and Max unknowingly headed back to the tent to pack up.

"May...I want you to have this." he said as he held up the star.

"I possibly can't." she said holding back tears. "She gave it to you."

"But I believe this belongs in your hands." Ash suggested. She reached for the star and it began to glow red.

"Huh?" the both of them were puzzled, however a sensation began to open up in their chest and grew with each passing second. They looked into each others eyes and saw something that was reserved only for them. Their love. They got closer and the star was heavily emitting the scarlet color. They said nothing, the blushes on their cheeks spoke for their emotions.

"Ash..." May whispered.

"May..."

They closed their eyes and slipped to a warm embrace while passionately kissing each other. May's eyes fluttered as she felt her knees becoming weak. Ash immediately took note of this and held her even more tighter. Yet both of them were still holding the star. Now fully enveloped in scarlet.

Their lips parted as they looked at each other with loving eyes with smiles on their faces and their blush still visible. Brock saw them at the lake shore and decided to give them alone time, telling Max to help him pack things up.

They stood by the lake, looking at the half-risen sun which was being reflected by the lake water. They sat upon the boulder once more, Pikachu was on the ground admiring the view of what Mother Nature has given. The two haven't spoke to each other since they kissed, yet they still held the star, it began to change color once more. The scarlet was fading away and was being replaced by a shining white. Both of them took notice of it.

"It's changed again." Ash said. "Its white. What does it mean?"

May looked at Ash. "I think it symbolizes hope. Hope to meet new friends. Hope for new adventures. Hope for a new tomorrow and a hope for a better future...with you." she softly replied as she gently held Ash's hand looking back at him.

Ash looked back at her. " As long as I'm with you...that's a future worth hoping for."

Pikachu smiled without turning his head and looked once more at they sky that still shone the Heart Constellation. Then he looked around the forest as flowers bloomed to life.

And so concludes the story. They have never found out the name of that Pokemon and perhaps they never will, her existence and that of her offspring will never be recorded into history. Maybe its a way of saying that its better that some things remained a mystery. Regardless of the case, the events that they witnessed today will be one of those unforgettable memories. For today they realized when there is death, there's always rebirth..._she's_ proof of that.

The End.

A/N: Well thats it and I hoped you like it. That quote that was used in the beginning was from the movie Neon Genesis Evangelion: End of Evangelion and I felt that it fits with the situation so I decided to use it. Plus I really didn't feel like giving away details about the Pokemon, but hey you readers can imagine how the Pokemon so that's a plus...I think. Anyway please Read & Review.

Inspirational Music:

Kanon D-Dur (Quartet)- Johann Pachelbel -Evangelion Death & Rebirth


End file.
